


A Friendly Visit

by enchantressgalaxia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantressgalaxia/pseuds/enchantressgalaxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basic hatefuck fic, what more could you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Visit

**Author's Note:**

> If it doesn't inconvenience your shameless jerkoff sesh I'd appreciate if you let me know if there's any weird alternations between present and past tense here, I seem to have a habit of doing that

There's always that little shudder of anticipation mingled with dread when you hear it. Even when you're asleep, even muffled by the shouts and screams of your crew and hers dying and steel clashing, you always focus in on the rhythmic clicking of her heels against your deck, followed by the more metallic click of your cabin lock sliding into place.

Even without looking you can see her, surrounded by death and chaos that would put Eris to shame, those leather boots leading up her legs, to her hips, every scar you left there... 

She likes coming as the sun sets so her figure is silhouetted against your doorframe, casting a shadow into your quarters. This particular time she'll find you've lit enough candles to ruin her grand entrance. She meets your eyes. That smirk is creeping across her face, her fangs poking out. You want to claw it off.

She greets you, her voice dripping with insincerity, and crosses the room, pouring herself a glass of your best rum like she owns the place. She settles down at your desk, kicking her feet up onto it. You feel a cold chill of hatred shoot down your spine. She can tell. More clicking, this time her nails against your desk. She's waiting for you to make a move, drinking from her glass without taking her eyes off you. You wait for it to leave her lips before pulling a box of rodent poison from a drawer of your desk, pouring a generous amount into her drink. She frowns with mock disappointment, taking the concoction and dropping it onto the floor. The glass shatters, the poisoned rum seeping into the cracks of the wood. You take her by the wrist, your grip tight. Her pulse is hard and fast. You can feel her nails digging into the back of your neck and promise yourself that this time you'll make her beg for you. You push her onto the desk with your free hand, grabbing and pulling at her hair. She's pulling you on top of her by your collar, running her fingers against your gills- just the lightest touch from her feels like acid burning your skin. 

You want more. 

You pull her into a rough, deep kiss, forcing your tongue into her mouth. She's growling against your lips, pulling you closer. You let her hand go, hovering over her as she moves her lips to your neck, sucking on the skin just beneath your gills. You shiver and can feel her lips stretch into that fucking grin again, her fangs just barely pressing into you. She licks your neck lightly and wraps her arms around you in false affection, purring lightly like a meowbeast. Your fins flare in disgust and anger and she knows she has you. You rip her arms from around your neck, pinning them both down hard onto the desk. You can feel pitch for her flow through your veins, black lust hitting you hard as you look into her eyes. You kiss her again, harder this time. She bites your lip, drawing blood. She licks it off and moves down to kiss your jaw. You can't take it anymore- forget pride, you just want her. You let her hands free once again, tearing open her shirt as she does the same to yours. You're like hungry animals, clawing desperately at each other. You pull away from her for a moment, unbuttoning your trousers and boxers along with her panties. You can see the taunting smile on her lips form and quickly be replaced by lust as you penetrate her, the two of you letting out moans of pleasure in unison. She claws at your back as you pail her harder, every movement making you shudder with pleasure. The two of you gasp out curses and insults to one another, the words nothing but weak attempts to express just how much you fucking hate each other when you both know there are no words, there will never be words to communicate what you have. She's like fire against your skin and you want her to burn you alive. You watch her arch her back and mewl in pleasure, a satisfied grin on her face as you fuck her senseless. Still keeping your rhythm, you lean down to suck and bite at one of her nipples, along with the occasional flick of your tongue. She practically squeals and you relish her reaction. You know her every weak spot and she loves it. Whether she admits it or not, the Queen of the Seas fucking loves being dominated by you. You take her by the waist and begin moving her roughly with you, pushing your bulge even deeper into her. Her legs begin to twitch and you let out a low, hoarse laugh. She's already about to come. You move in and out of her faster, feeling your own body seem to heat up. You shudder, tilting your head back and groaning, shoving your full length into her as you're both overcome by obsidian bliss, reaching your peaks and cumming hard, violet and cerulean mixing perfectly together. You pull out, giving her your own despicable shark grin and spitting in her direction, your genetic material dripping from her nook. She leans back, breathing heavily, the animalistic desire that had overtaken you both seemingly gone, replaced- yet again- by that smirk of hers you love to hate.


End file.
